Kissed by the Shadows
by xXxNik-NikxXx
Summary: Sequel to Different Story. It has been 5 years since Rose and Dimitri ran away from the Academy. What happens when they get a letter from Queen Tatiana asking them to come to the Royal Court? What would happen? R&R. Summary is terrible! Story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woo! Sequel! Okay first of I would like to thank SassYNoles for the title and second of all, thanks once again for the people who read 'Different Story'. By the way I'm not really sure if the title has anything to do with the story, but I thought it sounded pretty cool, so once again thank you SassYNoles! Okay so anyway, on with the chapter! Oh and by the way again, I'm still using real time not the night is day and day is night one. I'm sticking with normal time. Cause yeah I get confused. Lolz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

****Rose's POV**

It has been 5 years since Dimitri and I had run away. I could feel through the bond that Lissa was trying to get into my head once in a while but I always blocked her. Adrian also tried to visit me in my drams, but I always pushed him out of my head. I still hadn't forgiven myself for what I had did to them, so I couldn't bare to talk or see them.

After we had run away, we had went to Portland. We had stayed at a academy for our last term and had graduated and gotten out promise mark. We had graduated and stuff but we never got a Moroi. I had told them that I was already going to be assigned to a charged named Lissa. Dimitri had told them the same thing, that his charge was going to be Adrian. So they just let us go without a charge.

That was 5 years ago.

Today, I, Rosemarie Hathaway am standing at the age of 22, living in a house with Dimitri Belikov and I am currently sitting down in the living room holding an envelope in my hands. I haven't opened it yet because I was too busy looking shockingly at the seal. It was the seal of the Royal Court.

_How could they know where we live...? No one from the Royal Court knows where we live..._

I looked at it and it was addressed to Dimitri and me. I let out a sigh and began to open it. Once it was opened I pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_Dearest Rosemarie and Dimitri,_

_We ask for your assistance at the Royal Court. There has been numerous attacks and we are losing guardians.._

_Please come to the Royal Court tomorrow evening. We really need your help to keep the Moroi safe._

_Love,_

_Queen Tatiana_

After I had read it, I was in complete shock. I read the letter over and over again. _How could there be numerous attacks at the Royal Court...? What are we gonna do...? _I then looked into the envelope and saw two plane tickets. I let out another sigh and then called for Dimitri who was in the kitchen. He came in and asked, "Yes, Rose?"

Instead of answering him, I looked at him and stuck out my hand that was holding the letter in his direction. His face showed confusion, then he made his way over to me and got the letter out of my hands. He began to read.

I just remained silent and waited for him to finish reading the letter. Then he said, "We have to go there.. We need to help them out.."

I nodded my head at him and said, "I totally agree with you.." I got up and said, "We should get packing..." I then made my way up to our room, pulled out a suitcase and placed it on top of the king sized bed. Then I heard Dimitri's footsteps coming closer to me. I turned around and her wrapped his arms around me. I mumbled, "I'm not sure I could see them again... It would just remind me of what I did or what I almost did to them..."

Dimitri just held me tighter and said, "Same here... But we have to go... They need more guardians and if we don't go the others could be in danger... We could get through this Roza..."

I let out another sigh and stayed silent. We stayed like that for a few seconds, then he let go of me, gave me a quick kiss and said, "We should probably start packing now... We got to leave early in the morning." In reply, I let out a groan. "Do we have to get up early?" I asked. He chuckled and said, "Yes, Roza. If we wanna get there on time."

I just nodded my head and grabbed our clothes from the drawers. After about an hour or so we finished packing. We ended up having three suitcases. I looked at the alarm clock on the sideof our bed and it read 11pm. _Wow... didn't realize we took that long to pack. _I let out a yawn and I headed into the bathroom to change into my PJs. When I had come out of the bathroom, Dimitri had already changed and was in the bed. I smiled and went into the bed.

Once in the bed, Dimitri pulled me into his embrace and I put my arms around his waist and my head on his chest. He began to stroke my hair.

We were slient for a moment and then I said, "Do you think we could forgive ourselves after what we did...? It's been 5 years..."

I felt him tense and the hand stroking my hair stopped. Then he relaxed, continued stroking my hair and said, "I don't know Roza... I really don't think I could forgive myself after the things I did..."

I nodded my head and said, "Same here..."

"We should be getting to sleep now..." he told me. After he told me, I let out a yawn and said, "Yeah.."

He kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight Roza. I love you." I smiled and said, "Goodnight Comrade. I love you too."

I then drifted off to sleep.

**~Morning~**

"Roza..."

I groaned and then I heard a laugh.

"Roza get up..."

"5 more minutes" I mumbled into my pillow.

"C'mon Rose, we're gonna be late if you don't get up now. We're leaving in an hour."

After he said that, I opened my eyes, sprung out of bed, grabbed some clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I took a nice warm shower and dressed in jeans, a black T-shirt,a black hoodie over it and black converse shoes. When I exited the bathroom, no one was in the bedroom so I went downstairs. I saw Dimitri there waiting for me. He was wearing jeans, a black dress-shirt and surprisingly he wasn't wearing his duster. I raised a eyebrow (yeah, I could do that now!) at him, he shrugged and said, "It's in the suitcase and I couldn't be bothered getting it." I let out a small laugh and we headed outside after locking everything.

There was a car waiting for us and I turned to Dimitri with a confused face. Dimitri shrugged again and said, "The driver said that he got orders from the Royal Court to drop us to the airport and that there would be a car waiting for us when we land."

I just said, "Wow... Queen Tatiana seemed a hundred percent sure that we were going to go to the Royal Court." Dimitri nodded his head in agreement. We got into the car and didn't say a word.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the airport and were already on the plane. I let out a yawn and I heard Dimitri chuckle next to me.

"Sleep Roza, I'll wake you up when we're there..."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and I felt his arm go around me. Then I fell asleep.

**~Few hours later~**

I felt someone shaking me and calling my name. I opened my eyes, looked at Dimitri and asked, "We here...?" Dimitri smiled and nodded. I looked around the plane and saw people already up, grabbing their things and going out. I stretched and then got up. Dimitri followed and then got our things from the compartment. We then got off the airplane.

We got our suitcases and then looked around for anyone holding a sign or something saying '_Dimitri and Rose_' or something. After a few minutes of looking, we saw a guy with a sign saying our names. We walked over to him and he said, "It's nice to meet you Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, I am Guardian Villiers. Follow me." He then led us to a van.

We put our suitcases in and then got inside. Dimitri was in the passenger seat while I was sitting in the back.

After a few minutes of silence and driving, we arrived at the Royal Court. We go out of the van, pulled out our suitcases and said, "Thank you" to the driver.

We then made our way to the closed door of the Royal Court and stopped in front of it.

Dimtri turned to me and said, "You ready...?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..."

_This is it..._

He nodded and then pulled open the door.

* * *

**A/N: So did you people like the first chapter? I hope you did! Oh by the way should Tasha be in this story...?**

**Anyway, please review people! Maybe 10 reviews? I know... It seems like a lot... But please give me 10 reviews!**

**So people, till the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, hello people! How's everybody doing? It's almost school holidays! Well for me anyway! Woot!  
**

**Anyway, I just want to shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**kreej, Sweet-Chi-Chi, deliciouse, Lil-Miss-Disaster, ClaireJ731, xx Dimitri kills Edward xx, Panky95, roseskyangel, kanxkawaii, Milloyx, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, xXx-CiCi-xXx, DarkeningBlackRose, SassYNoles, MockingJay**

**Like Oh My Gosh! I can't believe that I got that many reviews! That is so awesome! I hope I get this many reviews (maybe even more) in each chapter! That would be pretty hectic!**

**So like anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**

* * *

**

Rose's POV

Once we stepped inside the Royal Court, we were greeted by a hug from Queen Tatiana. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. She was the last person who I thought would greet us by a hug. I hugged her back and so did Dimitri. When she pulled back, she had a big smile on her face. She then said, "Rosemarie, Dimitri, I am so glad that you have come to assist us. Adrian, Vasilisa and the others would be so happy to see you both."

When she said that, Dimitri and I tensed in our place. Then I said, "Please you Highness call me Rose and do they know that we have arrived?"

She turned her attention on me and said, "Okay Rose, but please call me Tatiana then. And the others do not know you are here. It's meant to be a surprise for them."

Dimitri spoke before I could say anything.

"Could you not tell them that we're here... We'll go see them when we want to..."

Tatiana looked like she was about to ask why, but she just said, "Well, let's go head to your room. I'm assuming you will both be staying in one room." Dimitri and I nodded our heads.

She then began to walk ahead of us and we followed her, carrying our suitcases. While we were walking, I held onto Dimitri's free hand and said, "We could do this..." He nodded his head and said, "Yeah, we could..."

About after 2 minutes of walking Queen Tatiana had stopped in front of a door. We stopped behind her and she said, "This is your room. Get settled in and relax for a while. I will have to go now. Goodbye." And with that she handed us two keys and walked away.

Dimitri eyed the door for a moment and then opened the door. We entered, closed the door behind us and put out suitcases down. We looked at the room. It was slightly bigger than our room in our house.

I made my way over to the bed and laid down on it. Then I felt Dimitri lay down next to me. I let out a sigh and said, "When do you think we should go see the others...?"

Dimitri was silent for a while and then answered, "Let's wait a few days. Then we could go see them." I nodded my head, turned my head to look at him and said, "Okay. So do you wanna head over to the gym with me? I feel slightly out of shape."

Dimitri smirked and said, "Maybe you should lay off on the donuts a bit."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

Dimitri chuckled and said, "No, I'm okay. You can go train. I'm just going to lay here for a while."

I nodded, kissed him on the lips and said, "Be back later." Then I walked out of the room and headed to the gym.

I was walking down the halls, going left and right now and then. I let out a sigh and said, "Oh great. This is just great."

I was lost. I let out a frustrated sigh and began to continue walking around.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally managed to find the gym. _Thank you!_

I entered the gym and there was nobody inside. I made my way over to the mat and began my stretches. Once I was done stretching, I headed over to a punching bag and began to punch it. I kept punching and punching non-stop. I then remembered all the things that had happened when I was a strigoi and my punches got harder and faster.

I did this for a few minutes and then I heard someone clear there throat. I stopped and turned to look at the person. It was Dimitri. He made his way over to where I was and I said, "I thought you were going to stay in the room."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I got bored and I also feel slightly out of shape."

Now it was my turn to smirk and say, "Maybe _you _should lay off the donuts."

He just laughed and said, "Do you wanna spar?"

I nodded my head eagerly and made my way onto a mat with him following.

"I haven't sparred with you in ages!" I exclaimed. It was true though. I haven't sparred with him for at least a year or two. We trained together but we didn't spar with each other.

"It's been way too long, Roza." He said and then got into a fighting stance. I also got into a fighting stance. We didn't move for about 30 seconds and then Dimitri ran at me. He struck out his fist trying to get me in the stomach, but I dodged and said, "Come on, Dimitri! You can move faster than that." Then I aimed a punch at his back.

Dimitri was fast and dodged the punch. Then he copied her words with a smirk, "Come on, Roza! You can move faster than that."

I ignored him and then tried to sweep his legs from under him. He jumped and tried to punch me on the shoulder. He got me and I stumbled backwards a bit, but I regained my posture. I faked a punch to his stomach and then swept his legs from under him. I guess this surprised him because he fell backwards and landed on his back with a thud. I jumped onto him and then tried to pin him down.

Once I thought I got him pinned down, I said, "Ha! I win!" Then he smirked and all of a sudden I was the one under him and he was pinning me down. My eyes were wide and he was smirking. Then he said, "No Roza. I win."

I sighed and said, "Will I ever be able to beat you?"

Dimitri smiled, got off me and helped me up. Once we were both standing up, he said, "One day you just _might _be able to beat me."

I just just glared at him and said, "Oh, I _will_ beat you one day."

Then he pulled me into an embrace and said, "You will have to wait a while for that day because I don't plan on losing to you anytime soon."

I just embraced him back and then just looked at him. He looked back at me and I began to get lost in his eyes. After all these years I still managed to get lost in them.

We broke eye contact as someone spoke.

"Rose? Dimitri?" A voice said.

Both our eyes widened. We recognized that voice. We then turned to look at the owner of the voice with wide eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that chapter? Was it good or bad? Who do you think the voice belongs to? Oh by the way, sorry if there's spelling and grammar mistakes!  
**

**Please people review! I would like maybe more than 12 reviews? Please! Oh and if you people have any ideas, I would love to see them. I might put them in the story!**

**So anyway people, till the next chapter!**

**P.s. I got a forum! It's a Vampire Academy Role Play! If you people wanna join, go ahead!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! So well, I'm still stuck on ideas so I'm just warning all of you that this chapter might not be that good. Oh and I was also stuck on who the person should be so I just chose a random person. Oh AND I got like lots of assignments and tests because it's our last week of school until well this Thursday! YAY  
**

**So like always, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Panky95, deliciouse, MockingJay, books of fantisy15, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, kreej, roseskyangel, SassYNoles, louannemitrob, perfectly-depressed, lrrk. belikov**

**Hey people, we're one off! That's only 11! Hahaha~ Jokes, as long as I get over 10 reviews I am fine! So I hope to get 10 or more reviews for each chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

We looked at the person known as Eddie Castile. One of the people from the gang and one of my best friends.

We just stared at each other. He stared at us in disbelief, like he thought he was seeing things and Dimitri and I just looked at him with wide eyes in shock. Eddie shook his head and said, "Great I miss them so much I'm imagining that they're in front of me." He shook his head again.

I laughed at that and despite me wanting to stay hidden from the gang, I missed him. So I said with a smile, "Edison Castile! How dare you think that we are just your imagination! We are the real thing! Now get your scrawny butt over here and give me a hug!"

Eddie looked at me for a second, with wide eyes. I reckon he still couldn't believe we were here. He got over his shock or whatever state he was in, ran over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I obviously hugged him back.

When he let me go, he looked at Dimitri and pulled him into a quick guy hug. Dimitri's face was emotionless but through his eyes I could tell he was glad to see Eddie.

Eddie then said with a huge smile plastered on his face, "I can't believe it' really you guys! It has been way too long!"

Both Dimitri and I nodded our heads and I said, "Yes, yes it has been way too long..."

We were all silent for a few seconds and then Eddie spoke up.

"I reckon Adrian and Lissa were pretty happy to see you guys were back."

Dimitri and I tensed. Then I said, "We haven't seen them yet... We haven't seen any one else yet, except for you and Queen Tatiana..."

Eddie's eyes widened and said, "What? How come?"

Before I answered him, Dimitri spoke, "We'll see them in a few days... Just not right now..."

Thankfully, Eddie didn't question us. Then another moment of silence passed. I decided to get rid of the silence by asking, "So what happened after we had left the academy...?" I didn't really want to ask this, but I was curious.

Eddie turned to us with a serious face and said, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head and then turned to Dimitri. He didn't make a move to speak or nod or anything for a few seconds and then he nodded his head. I then turned my attention back to Eddie.

Eddie let out a sigh and said, "It was bad at first... Lissa and Adrian were torn. They had stayed in their rooms for... I can't even remember how long. I just remember it was a long time. We had brought them food and some blood bags or feeders to their rooms because they wouldn't come out. After a while, Adrian was the first one to come out of his room. He began to act normal again, he was happy and everything. Then one day, I was going over to his room to borrow his phone because I had dropped mine and it kind of shattered and I couldn't spot the others anywhere so I tried Adrian."

We had remained quiet this entire time, eager to know what had happened.

Eddie continued, "I knocked on his door and got no answer. I knocked on his door for about 15 minutes and then decided he wasn't in there. I was about to walk away from his door but then I heard someone moan in pain inside the room. I knocked on the door and called his name, I got no answer. I tried the door knob and thankfully it was open. When I got inside, I saw Adrian on the floor with cuts on his wrist and blood. I looked at him in shock and asked what he was doing. He had told me that he had wanted to get rid of the pain, to die."

I gasped and turned to Dimitri. His face was set into Guardian mode. But I could see in his eyes that he was angry. Angry at himself for leaving Adrian behind. I held his hand in mine and just rubbed it, comfortingly.

Then I turned to Eddie and said, "What happened after...?"

Eddie looked at us intently and continued, "I called Lissa using Adrian's phone. She had come in 10 minutes. She healed him. Once she had healed him we took him to the feeders. When he was done with the feeders we took him back to his room. We left him to rest and I was walking Lissa back to her room. I then noticed that she was wearing a long sleeved blouse. When we reached the front of her room, she reached for the door knob to open the door and then long sleeved went up and I saw cuts on her wrists. She had been cutting herself..."

I could feel the guilt and anger well up inside me. I just said, "Okay... I guess We've heard enough... But they're okay now right...?" Eddie nodded his head and said, "Yeah, they're fine. But they still really miss you guys. You really have to go see them!"

I gave him a slight smile and said, "We will, we will..."

We were then enveloped by silence once again. Eddie broke it first. "Well, I better get going. I got to go back to my charge, my break's over." He gave me a small smile and then turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I ask you a question?" I called after him.

He turned back around to face me, with a smirk and said, "you just did."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Come on Castile! You know what I mean!"

He laughed and said, "Okay sure, ask."

"Who's your charge?"

"It's our buddy old pal Ozera! Well, I really got to go now! See you later hopefully." He then turned back around and left the gym.

I turned to Dimitri and he still had his Guardian mask up. "Do you need some time alone?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "In the gym?" He nodded his head again. I sighed, gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'll see you later then." I then left the gym, knowing that he needed to let out his anger.

I began to walk around the Royal Court. While walking, I was looking down at the ground. Thinking.

_What would happen if we hadn't left...? They wouldn't have cut themselves... _

Next thing I know, I bump into someone and I fall onto my ass. I get up, dust my butt off, still looking at the floor and say, "Watch where you're going!"

"Rosemarie Hathaway you will not use that tone on me!" the person replies.

My eyes widen in shock and I look up and stare into a pair of brown eyes that belongs to one person that I know all too well.

My mother, Janine Hathaway.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so let's just say in my story that Rose and her mother are close. Okay? Yeah. So anyway, did you guys like this chapter?**

**Please review! 10 or more! I would prefer like you know way more than 10! Like maybe more than... 12? Yeah! Could we do that people? Well, I reckon we could do it!**

**Oh yeah, if there's wrong spelling and bad grammar my bad!**

**Anyway awesome people who read this story. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woot! Sorry people for the delay! Like cause you know Fanfiction? I couldn't sign in and stuffs... Then when I'm not on apparently it starts to work then when I get on it, it's not... So yeah! Sorry people! Oh and I ran out of ideas! (I still got no ideas... XD)**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**deliciouse, roseskyangel, SassYNoles, Aimee Belikov Xx, GuardianJulia, perfectly-depressed, panky95, kreej, kanxkawaii, Adrian Ivashkov111, LovinTheSun1996, louannemitrob, MockingJay, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER**

**Gasp! 14? You people are so awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Oh by the way, sorry in advance for wrong spelling and grammar!**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was still staring wide eyed at my mother. She didn't look angry at me, she had a big smile on her face. I shook my head and then smiled. She then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much Rose." she says.

I whisper, "I've missed you too mum..."

She releases me and askes, "How have you been these past 5 years?" I shrug and say, "I've been doing great. How bout you?"

"I would've been better if you hadn't run away..." she says.

I sigh and say, "I'm really sorry for running away... It's just that after everything that happened while I was strigoi, I just couldn't bare to stay at the academy."

My mother nods her head, understanding what I had said. Then her phone goes off. She answers it and then she talks for a few seconds, then hangs up.

She looks at me apologetically and says, "Sorry, I have a shift right now."

I smile and make a gesture wth my hand telling her to go. "That's okay. We could talk some other time. Now go before you're late." She nods, gives me a guick hug and then walks off.

Once she is out of my view, I make my way to the room Dimitri and I are staying in. After a few minutes of walking and getting lost, I was now finally in front of the room. I was about to open the door, when I noticed that it was already slightly opened. I got into Guardian mode and slowly opened the door. When I opened the door fully, I saw someone sitting on the bed looking at the ground.

I got into a fighting position and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here...?"

The person turns their head to look at me. I let out a gasp as I look at the person.

It was Christian Ozera.

He smiles at me and says, "It's been a while, hasn't it Rose?" I nod my head and say, "How did you get in here?"

He smirks and says, "That's a secret."

"Okay... Then how did you know this was our room?"

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Our? Who's staying here with you?"

I remain silent for a while, thinking whether or not to tell Christian that Dimitri was here. I let out another sigh and say, "Dimitri..."

His eyes widen and says, "So Belikov is here as well."

I nod my head and sit next to him. I ask again, "So I ask once again, how did you know that this was our room." He smiles and says, "Sorry, that's another secret."

We remain quiet for a few seconds and then my stomach rumbles. I blush and Christian laughs. He gets up from the bed and says, "Come on, I'll cook you something." I get up and say, "Thanks..." He headed out of the room first and I followed, locking the door as I left the room.

Christian walked down the hallways with me next to him. I ask, "Where are you going to cook?"

He turned to me with a smile and said, "At Lissa and I's apartment."

I stopped walking and so did Christian.

"Is... Is Lissa there now...?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "No, she went out." I nodded my head and we continued to walk. After a few minutes of walking, we finally stopped in front of a door. Christian opened the door, went in and headed towards where I'm guessing the kitchen was. I followed behind him.

"You could sit down while I cook." he told me. I didn't say anything and sat at the dining table.

We didn't speak to each other. The only thing you could hear would have to be Christian cooking. After a few minutes, he finished cooking and put the food in front of me. I said, "Thanks" and began to eat.

Christian sat down across from me and he just remained quiet as I ate.

Around ten minutes after I had begun eating, we heard the front door open.

"Hey Christian? You home?" a voice called out.

I stopped eating and stared at Christian wide eyed. _No... I couldn't see her yet. Not yet._

Christian smiled an apologetic smile and said, "You'll have to face her soon.. So why not now...?" He then called out, "I'm in the kitchen."

We heard her footsteps as she walked towards the kitchen. I stood up and had my back facing the doorway of the kitchen, Christian also stood up. I heard her footsteps stop and she said, "Oh I didn't know you had a guest. Hello, I'm Lissa." Then I can hear her stepping closer to where I was standing.

Her foosteps stop just a metre behind me and I look to Christian for help. He gives me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. I let out a sigh and take a deep breath. Then I turn around.

"Hey Liss. It's been a while."

Lissa's eyes widen and I see that tears are forming in her eyes. I just stand there with a nervous smile on my face.

We stood there looking at each oher for a few seconds and then she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I hugged her back and said, "I am so sorry for running away.."

**Dimitri's POV**

Once Rose had left, I made my way over to a punching bag and began to punch and punch letting all my anger out. After a few minutes of punching the daylights out of the punching bag, I sat on the mat. I looked at the punching bag and saw that it was a total wreck.

I then looked at the ceiling began to think. _What if I hadn't left.._

"Whoa, what happened to the punching bag...?" someone said.

I didn't say anything. I just remained quiet and just looked down at the ground. Then suddenly I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and looked at the person who was tapping my shoulder.

My eyes grew wide and the person just stared at me.

The person spoke first, "It has been way too long Dimitri Belikov..."

"Yes... It has been a while... Adrian Ivashkov..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so like the ending of this chapter is a little weird. I didn't know how to, you know say that it was Adrian. Yeah, it was just weird! XD**

**Okay so anyway, please people review! Perhaps more than... 13? Yeah, let's try that. :D**

**Once again people, sorry for the delay. I really am! And sorry for bad grammar and wrong spelling!**

**Anyways people! Till the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! How's everyone? Well, I haven't updated since now cause I had no ideas. So if you guys have any ideas, feel free to share them!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**Lil-Miss-Disaster, Aimee Belikov Xx, perfectly-depressed, Panky95, JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER, SassYNoles, roseskyangel, MockingJay**

**Well, that's nice... 8 reviews! Nice people! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

I got up and stood in front of Adrian. I looked at him and he looked back at me. His face didn't show any emotion. I hesitantly asked, "So... how have you been doing Adrian?" Instead of an answer, I got a punch to the face.

I stumbled back from the impact and looked at him. He ran at me and threw another punch. I just let him punch me.

A few punches later, he stopped punching me and walked out of the gym. I sighed and headed back to Rose's and I's room. When I got to the room, I went into the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror.

I looked like a mess. I had a bloody nose, bruises were forming and I had a black eye. I sighed and washed my face. After I had washed my face, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, I heard the door open but I didn't open my eyes. I heard footsteps head towards my direction and then there was a gasp. I open my eyes to see Rose standing next to the bed with her eyes wide.

I gave her a slight smile and said, "Hey..."

She continued to look at me for a few seconds and then asked, "What happened to you?"

I sighed again and said, "Adrian." Her eyes widened again and said, "Adrian did that to you...?" I just nodded nodded. A few minutes of silence passed and then Rose held my hand and pulled me up.

"Come on. I'm going to ask Lissa to heal your face" she said. Just as I was about to say that there was no need, she pulled me out of the room. Few minutes of walking had passed and we were standing in front of what I assume is Lissa's apartment.

Rose knocked on the door and then Lissa answered. Lissa gasped as she saw my face and I gave an awkward smile and said, "Hey, Lissa... Long time no see.."

Lissa pulled me into a hug and I could feel the hot and cold sensation go through me as she healed my face. She pulled back and smiled at me, "Dimitri, it's so good to see you again!"

I smiled at her and said, "Thanks and it's good to see you again too."

**Rose's POV**

After Lissa had healed Dimitri and their little moment, Lissa invited us inside. I was only gone for a few minutes and then the next thing I know when I enter their apartment is that there's a pizza on her dining table.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Lissa, "Why did you order some pizza?"

She let out a giggle and said, "I didn't order it, Christian made it."

My jaw dropped and asked, "How? I was just here a few minutes ago and when I was here, he didn't even start cooking!"

Lissa laughed at my reaction and said, "Well, Christian here is a very good cook! Now both of you take a seat!" I followed her order and sat down on a chair and Dimitri sat next to me. Lissa sat across from us.

We didn't talk for a few minutes, it was silent until there was a knock on the door. Lissa got up and said, "I'll get it!" then she went and answered the door. Christian then sat across from us sitting on the chair next to Lissa's.

Then Lissa came in and someone was behind her. When the person walked in, I raised an eyebrow. I haven't seen her before. Then Christian got up and stood next to the lady and said, "Rose, Dimitri. This is my Aunt Tasha."

Tasha smiled at me and said, "It's nice to meet you Rose." Then she looked at Dimitri and smiled brighter, "It's nice to meet you as well Dimitri." I smiled at her and said, "Like wise." Dimitri just nodded his head at her.

Lissa sat next to Christian, while Tasha took a seat next to Dimitri. Lissa looked at all of us and said, "Let's eat!"

Well, I didn't have to be told twice. I got a piece of pizza and easily devoured it in 3 bites. I looked at everyone and saw that they were all looking at me with their mouths gaping. I then said, "What? I'm hungry!" Dimitri chuckled. Lissa and Christian shook their heads at me. And Tasha, she just had a look of disbelief on her face.

I then got another piece of pizza and ate it slowly this time. As we were all eating, I heard Tasha ask Dimitri, "So... Do you have a girlfriend?" I choked on the piece pizza I was chewing and glared at Tasha. I smiled when Dimitri said to her, "As a matter of fact, I do."

I laughed on the inside as Tasha's face got disappointed when she asked, "Oh really? What's her name?"

I smiled brighter when Dimitri wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. Then I said to her with a smirk, "Her name's Rose."

Tasha gave me a glare before turning her attention back to the pizza. I laughed and continued to eat my piece of pizza.

* * *

**A/N: Lolz! Sorry if it was short! XD I just kinda needed to put Tasha in the story somehow. Oh and in this story Tasha is... let's say 3 years older than them? Yeah. That's alright! XD**

**Okay people! Please review! I want... hmm... More than 10 please!**

**Anyway, till next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Everybody say 'YAY!' cause there's a new chapter! Sorry for like a late update! I really didn't have any ideas! I still don't so... this chapter might not be good.  
**

**Shout out to the awesome people who reviewed:**

**UnderworldVampirePrincess, deliciouse, roseskyangel, SassYNoles, MockingJay, 11m10m9, perfectly-depressed**

**7? really? awww! It hurts! Hahaha~ Jokes! Thanks people for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Once we were done eating, Lissa said that she needed to go shopping for groceries and asked me if I could go with her. I told her that I would love to go with her.

She then turned to Christian and asked, "Are you going to be coming...?"

Christian shook his head and said, "No, I need to clean up." Tasha stepped into the conversation by saying, "Go with them Christian, I'll clean up here" then she turned to Dimitri and asked, "Would you like to help me?"

Dimitri looked at me and I just nodded my head, indicating for him to help her, even though I didn't want him to. He sighed and answered her with, "Sure..." Tasha smiled and then began to clean up.

Lissa went and got her handbag and then we left the apartment. We headed towards where the cars were parked and I said, "I call shot gun!" and got in the passenger seat. I saw Christian shake his head at me and got into the backseat and Lissa smiled and got into the drivers seat.

Lissa started up the engine and drove out of the Royal Court. While she was driving I turned on the radio and the song 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' by Cascada boomed through the car.

I immediately began to sing along with the song.

_Turn up the music_  
_Let's get out on the floor_  
_I like to move it_  
_Come and give me some more_  
_Watch me gettin' physical_  
_And out of control_  
_There's people watchin' me_  
_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_My body's aching_  
_System overload_  
_Temperatures rising_  
_I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show_  
_It's got me hypnotized_  
_Everybody step aside_

_Steal the night_  
_Kill the lights_  
_Feel it under your skin_  
_Time is right_  
_Keep it tight_  
_Cause it's pulling you in_  
_Wrap it up_  
_Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_  
_(Feels like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_Push it to the top_  
_Come on and evacuate_  
_Feel the club is heating up_  
_Move on and accelerate_  
_You don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track_  
_That got everybody in the club going mad_  
_So everybody in the back_  
_Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang_  
_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
_Let me see you wreck that thang_  
_And drop it down low, low_  
_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Everybody in the club_  
_Evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Everybody in the club_  
_Stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground_

When the song was done, I let out a sigh. Then I looked at Lissa and then at Christian. Lissa had a bright smile on her face and Christian's mouth was agape. I smirked and said, "So I take it you liked my singing Pyro."

Christian closed his mouth and looked at me with surprised eyes. "I didn't know you could sing..." he said.

"That would be because you never heard me sing." I told him.

After a few more minutes, we arrived at the shopping center. Lissa parked the car and we all got out. After about an hour or 2 we were done shopping for groceries and we headed back to the Royal Court.

When we got to the Royal Court, Christian and I carried the groceries back to their apartment, while Lissa opened the door for us.

We walked into the kitchen and froze in our spots.

Right there... In front of us... was Tasha and Dimitri kissing.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm... Just needed maybe a little drama! hahaha~ Well, sorry if it's not all that good... Anyway people please review!**

**Oh and if anyone's got any idea, please share them! Cause I have no ideas at all! Oh and sorry again for the late update!  
**

**Anyway, till next time! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hahaha~ Heyo! I found it pretty funny how I got 12 reviews for the last chapter and the story had a lot of words because of the song. I love you people for giving me 12 reviews! Teehee!**

**Anyway, shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**panky95, sezza122, deliciouse, Vaena, jaceandclaryforever, SassYNoles, Sk8terGirlXx, roseskyangel, jessica, kreej, BadAss1213, milifemiway**

**Hehe... Thank you people for reviewing! **

**Disclaimed: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I could not believe what I was seeing. I blinked my eyes, hoping that I was just hallucinating or that this was all just a nightmare. But they were still there, in front of us kissing. Tasha had her arms around Dimitri's neck, while Dimitri had his arms around her waist.

I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to look at them any longer. I could feel my heart breaking into pieces. I opened my eyes when Christian cleared his throat.

Dimitri and Tasha pulled away and they looked at us. Tasha was smirking at me and Dimitri looked at me with a blank expression. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I looked at them two. I placed the groceries down on the table then turned to look at Christian and Lissa.

I gave them a sad smile and said, "I just remembered that I had to... go do some things... important things... So I'll just catch you guys later..." then I ran out of their apartment.

**Christian's POV**

I was so angry at my Aunt. _Seriously! How could she?_ I could feel myself shaking in anger as I looked at her. Then I glared at Dimitri. _And how dare he kiss her when he was with Rose! _

I took a step towards them, wanting to punch Dimitri or set him on fire. But Lissa put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped making my way towards them and took a glance at Lissa.

I saw so much hatred in her eyes as she glared at them. She walked up to them and then she slapped Dimitri across the face. When she did that, Dimitri's blank expression turned into a confused one.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had no idea what has happened the past few minutes, last thing I remember was washing the dishes and then Tasha stood next to me and we just began to talk. Then next thing I know, there's a stinging feeling on my cheek.

I look around and saw that Lissa had her hand raised. I ak her, "Did you jus slep me?"

She glares at me and I am shocked by her glare. _What did I do...?_

I decide to ask her, "What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

Instead of getting an answer from Lissa, I get one from Christian.

"Are you serious?" he yells. "You can't be serious! Come on! You were just kissing my Aunt Tasha!"

My eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

He rolls his eyes and says, "You kissing Aunt Tasha."

_What is he talking about? I didn't kiss her... _I just look at him and Lissa with pure confusion.

**Lissa's POV**

I thought Tasha was a nice and caring person, but I guess not. I just wanted to slap her. I glared at Dimitri and Tasha again and Dimitri said, "What happened? Cause I seriously don't know what has just happened these past few minutes!"

I gave him a death glare and then what he said struck me.

_He had a blank expression after kissing Tasha and he had no idea what had just happened.._

Tasha was using compulsion on Dimitri!

I turned to Tasha and stated, "You were compelling him." Her eyes grew wide and then she turned back to her smirking self. "I was not. He wanted to kiss me." she said.

Dimitri exclaimed, "What? No! What are you on about!"

"Tasha, I know you used compulsion on him" I told her. I saw Dimitri grit his teeth, he looked pretty mad. "You compelled me! To kiss you!" he looked like he wanted to punch her. I put a hand on his soulder to try and cal him down. He turned to look at me with angry eyes.

I told him, "Calm down..."

But he didn't calm down, he had his teeth gritted and his hands were clenched into tight fists.

I looked over to Christian asking him silently through my eyes to hlp me calm Dimitri. Christian let out a sigh and said to Dimitri, "You should go find Rose..."

Dimitri's eyes widened and he asks, "Did she see?" Christian nodded and Dimitri glared at Tasha, then turned back to look at us. Then he asked, "Does she know that I was being compelled?" I answered by shaking my head.

"Do you know where she went?" he asked us. I again shook my head. He said, "Alright..." he gave one last glare to Tasha then he walked out of the apartment.

Once he was gone, Tasha let out a small laugh, "A little trouble in paradise."

I gave Tasha a death glare and said in the most scariest voice I could do, "Get out."

She looked at me with surprised eyes.

I scoffed mentally in my head. _Did she really think I would let her stay here after what she did?_

Christian said sternly, "Did you not hear her? She told you to get out."

Tasha looked at him and then back to me. She then headed for the door. She opened the door and said, "I'll be back..." then she left.

As soon as she left, I sat on the couch and let out a sigh. Christian sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry about my Aunt..." he murmured. I shook my head and leaned my head on his shoulder.

**Rose's POV**

I had made my way straight to the gym after I had left Lissa and Christian's apartment. I had to release the anger that had replaced the sadness on a practice dummy.

_How could he! _Then I punched the punching bag, once really hard. _How dare he! _Then I punched it again. _After 5 years being together! _Then I kept punching the punching bag, over and over again.

I could feel pain in my knuckles as I kept punching. I could see blood on my knuckles but I didn't stop punching. I was so into punching the life out of the punching bag that I didn't notice someone enter the gym until someone put a hand on my shoulder. I stopped punching and looked at the person.

It was Adrian.

I haven't seen him for five years. So I was surprised to see him. I looked at him as he reached a hand out and put his hand on my cheek. Then he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying...?" I put a hand just under my eye and I just noticed now that I was crying. I wiped my tears away and said, "It's nothing..."

He scowled and said, "What has happened...?" This time I scowled and said, "Nothing's happened."

"Come on Rose, something's happened... Why are you so sad and angry...? Your aura is fiery red and dark blue... What's happened...?" Adrian said.

I bit my lip and sat on the ground. Then I began to cry. I covered my face with both of my hands. "D-D-Dimitri... w-was k-kissing Tasha..." I managed to say. After afew seconds after I told him that, I could feel his arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace. I wrapped my arms aound him and cried as he rubbed my back soothingly.

**Dimitri's POV**

I had already checked our room and she wasn't there, so I decided to go check to see if she was in the gym. I got to the gym and I saw Adrian and Rose on the ground and in an embrace. I slowly and quietly made my way towards them. When I was only a step away from them, I said, "Roza... let me explain..."

Adrian glared at me as Rose looked at me with teary eyes. It hurt to see her like this and to know this was partially my fault (athough most of it was completely Tasha's...), it hurt me even more. I looked at Rose with pleading eyes and said, "Please let me explain..." Rose shook her head and turned away from me. I noticed Adrian tighten his arms around her as he said, "You should go..."

I glanced at Adrian and then looked at the ground. _I'll talk to her next time... _Then I walked out of the gym and headed back to our room.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you people think? Hehe... I wrote most of this at school! XD**

**So anyway people, review please! Perhaps, over 10 would be awesome!**

**Till next time people! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! Awww I only got 9 reviews for the last chapter! Why? Hahaha! I find it funny, I don't know why... I just do. XD**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**roseskyangel, Love-fades-mine-has-021, delisciouse, SassYNoles, UnderworldVampirePrincess, Panky95, BadAss1213, jaceandclaryforever, MockingJay**

**Thanks people for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

When Dimitri left, I looked at the gym door and then back at Adrian, "Thank you..." He gave me a slight smile, "No problem" I rub my eyes and give him a smile, "So how have you been these past 5 years?" I ask him, wanting to talk about something else. He scowled and said, "Why did you two leave...?" I look away from him and say, "We just... couldn't handle being around you guys... after the things we did... we just needed to get away..." Adrian let out a sigh and said, "We could have helped you guys through it..."

I let out a breath and say, "We just needed time together..." Adrian looks at me and then lets out another sigh, "Okay then..."

We were silent for a few minutes, then I stood up. "I need a shower" then I look at my hands, "and some bandages..." Adrian gets up and places his hands over mine. I raise my eyebrow at him. He smiles and then I could feel the hot and cold feeling when Lissa heals me.

I look at Adrian with amazement and then he removes his hands from mine. I look at my hands and see that they're healed. I smile widely and say, "Thank you. I didn't know you could heal."

He smiles at me and says, "I've been learning from Lissa while you two were... away" I nodded and patted him on the back. "Great job! Thanks again. I'm gonna go take a shower." I give him a wave as I head for the gym door.

Just as I got to the gym door, I froze. _Crap, all my things are back at the room... Dimitri might be there..._

I turn to look at Adrian and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Umm..." I start off. "Could you come with me?" He smirks and says, "Go with you to shower? Sure!" I laugh and shake my head, "No, come with me to get my things... They're back at our room..."

He looks at me with a confused expression and then he scowls, "Sure, I'll go with you."

I give him a grateful smile and say, "Thanks." He walks over to me and links his arm with mine. We then leave the gym and head towards the room.

After a few minutes, we now stand in front of the room door. I glance at Adrian and he's staring at the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I look around and see nobody in the room. As I step into the room, Adrian enters as well. He closes the door and he sits on the bed. I grab my unpacked suitcase and sit next to him. He puts an arm around my shoulders and I lean my head against his shoulder. I mumble, "I should probably let him explain..." He sighs and he runs a hand through his hair, "I guess..." he says.

I stand up and say, "I should go look for him..."

He nods and gets up as well. I look at my suitcase and tell him, "I'll just come back and get it if his explanation is a crappy one..." He just nods again.

We both head to the door but we freeze in our places when the door opens and Dimitri and Tasha enter kissing.

I could feel my anger spike up and I go over to the two and pull them apart from each other. Tasha blinks in confusion when she sees me. I clench my hands into fists and I punch her right on the nose. I hear a crunch sound, telling me that I broke it.

She lets out a yelp of pain and holds her broken nose. I smirk and then turn to Dimitri. I pull my fist back and punch Dimitri right in the eye.

**Dimitri's POV**

I put a hand on my eye as I blinked at Rose with my uninjured eye. _What did I do now? _I continue to look at her with confusion. She looks back at me with so much hatred and hurt. As I cover my eye, I ask, "What did I do?"

She grits her teeth and pulls her fist back. I close my eye waiting for a punch. But it doesn't come. I open my eye and look at her. She still has her teeth gritted but she has her fist at her side and Adrian has a hand on her shoulder.

Rose continues to look at me as Adrian whispers something to her.

She sighs and closes her eyes. When she closes her eyes, someone tries to punch her. Adrian blocked the punch and pushes the person away.

I look at the person and realize that it's Tasha.

I grit my teeth. _What is she doing here?_

Rose opens her eyes and glares at Tasha. She goes to her and pulls back a fist but then drops it to her side. "You aren't worth my time." She then walks out of the room.

I look at her as she walks out and then turn back to Adrian and Tasha.

Adrian runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He's about to walk out as well, but first he pats me on the shoulder. Once he's gone, I sigh and glare at Tasha. "Get out." I tell her in a cold voice.

She narrows her eyes at me and walks out. I sigh again and lie down on the bed. I still had my hand on my eye.

_Man... She's got a punch..._

**Adrian's POV**

I totally got it now. Dimitri didn't willingly kiss Tasha. He was compelled.

I sigh as I walk down the halls of the Royal Court. _Where did Rose run off to?_

I walk around the Royal Court looking for her. I head outside for a smoke. I pull out a cigarette and lean against a tree. As I smoke I look around still in search of Rose.

When I was done smoking, I walk around outside. After a few minutes, I catch a glimpse of Rose and go over to her.

"Hey Rose! I got to talk to you!" I call out to her. Her back was facing me so I called out to her to tell her that I'm behind her.

She doesn't turn to look at me and I realize that she wasn't inside the wards.

"Rose? Get back inside the wards..." I tell her.

She doesn't do keeps her back to me and remains silent.

"Uhh... Rose, you're kinda freaking me out..."

She chuckles. It was cold and without humor. I inwardly gulp and say, "Rose, are you alright?" She shrugs and says, "I am great!"

I say, "I have something to tell you. Dimitri was being compelled by Tasha!" She laughs coldly and says, "I don't care about them anymore." I gape at her. "You don't care anymore?" She snaps her head in my direction and says, "I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

I gasp as I look at her. _No, no... not again! _I shake my head. _This is all a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare!_

She smirks and says, "What Adrian? Surprised?"

I look at her with wide eyes as she stares back with her red-ringed eyes.

_She can't... She just can't be a strigoi again..._

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnn! So I hope you guys liked the chapter~ XD**

**Please review! I want at least 10 or more? Yeah that would be awesome people!**

**Well, till next time! :D**

**~ Nik Nik **_  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG people I'm so sorry about not updating for a while! I just really couldn't think so anything! Really sorry!**

**Shout out to the people who reviewed: **

**SassYNoles, UnderWorldVampirePrincess, vampirecat 1321, BadAss1213, Shinylinx97, panky95, deliciouse, MissCelineXx, TheReviewer, vAlOvEr, my 2 guys, MockingJay, msmith, Love-fades-mine-has-021**

**Thank you people for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV (before she was strigoi)**

I was walking down the halls of the Royal Court feeling like punching something. I sigh and head outside for some fresh air.

I sit on a bench and look up at the sky. _Why doesn't Tasha just leave us alone... _

I close my eyes and let out a breath. I open my eyes and look ahead of me. A catch of fast movement catches my eye and I stand up. _What was that...? _I head in the direction, walking towards the forest.

There was another movement that caught my eye. I look around and continue to walk. I reach the end of the wards and continue to look around.

After a while of looking around, I see a glimpse of red eyes just outside the wards. _A strigoi... I could probably take them on. _

Then I step out from the safety of the wards and head in the direction I saw the pair of red eyes.

I call out, "Show yourself!"

"Look at who we have here..." I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and see a male strigoi there. I grit my teeth and pull out my stake.

He raises his eyebrow and smirks, "Do you think you can take all of us...?"

Now I raise an eyebrow, then my eyes widen as four more male strigoi come out and stand behind him. He chuckles coldly and says, "Are you scared dhampir?"

I shake my head and glare at him, "No. Never." then I attack him.

He dodges and throws a punch to my side which I see coming and block it. But what I didn't see coming was a kick to my other side and I stumble slightly. I put a hand on my side and look at who had kicked me.

It was one of the strigoi that had appeared. I grit my teeth and charge for him .He dodges and then a different strigoi hits me on the back. I make a sound of pain then one of them grabs my shoulder from behind and he turns me around.

He punches my stomach and I groan in pain. Then he throws me onto the ground. I get up and look at them. I was breathing hard and sore. I charge at them and manage to stake one. I jump back and look at the four remaining strigoi.

I take a deep breath and charge at them again. I scratch one of them on the arm and one of them wraps their arm around my waist.

I struggle in his grip then he puts me in a headlock. I stab his arm with my stake and he releases me. I turn and stake the strigoi.

_3 more to go... _

I take a deep breath and look at the three. Then I attack them. I punch one of them in the face and he growls. I smirk then another strigoi punches me on the side.

I grit my teeth from pain, feeling a few ribs break.

The very first strigoi that I had seen before the rest smirked at me then jumped on me. I didn't dodge him in time and fell backwards with him pinning me down.

I struggle and try to punch him but he pins my hands above my head. I scowl and try to get away from him.

He continues to smirk then he lowers his mouth to my neck. I then feel his fangs graze along my neck. My eyes widen slightly and I struggle more.

He chuckles and says, "There's no use. I'm going to drain you. Then turn you into a strigoi."

"No!" I yell.

He laughs then he bites into my neck. I shut my eyes tightly. _This can't be happening... no... not again...!_

He continues to drink from me. Then he opens my mouth and I feel drops of something fall into my mouth. Then I realize it's his blood. I try to spit it out but he closes my mouth with his hand.

I have no choice and swallow his blood. He grins at me.

I close my eyes and just wait for the blood to take affect.

**_-Few moments later- _**

I get up from the ground feeling thirsty. I see the three strigoi standing in front of me. I tilt my head to the side and say, "What are you guys still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to awaken." one of them replies.

I let out a breath and then I hear Adrian calling out and making his way over. I tell them to leave and they do. I keep my back faced to Adrian. He stops walking and tells me to get into the wards.

I just chuckle at him.

He asks if I was okay and I tell him that I'm great. I was actually great. I didn't feel sore or anything.

Then when he mentions about Tasha and Dimitri, I just tell him that I didn't care about them anymore. It was true. I didn't. They could get together for all I cared.

When he said, "You don't care anymore?" I snapped my head in his direction, telling him that that was what I had said. Then he gasps and I smirk.

"What Adrian? Surprised?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well I hope that you people like that chapter!**

**Please review! Till next time!**

**~ Nik Nik**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry people for the long wait! **

**Shout out to the people who reviewed:**

**LovinTheSun1996, SassYNoles, MockingJay, Polarbear XD**

**Aw... I feel hurt! Only four reviews? **

**Anyway on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I just looked at Adrian with a smirk. "C'mon Adrian, say something"

Adrian took an intake of breath and said, "W-what happened to you? How did you become a strigoi again?" I smile coldly at him, "Like any other way, drinking strigoi blood."

He shook his head, "Why? Why again? Why you?"

I simply shrugged and turned around, not facing him. I began to walk away.

"Wait!" he called out.

I kept walking, not turning to look at him.

I hear him beginning to follow me and once I know that he's out of the wards, I tackle him to the ground.

He yelped in surprise and I grinned. I lower my mouth to his neck and kiss his neck. I felt him tense underneath me and I chuckled coldly. I grazed my fangs gently on his neck before sinking them into him.

He yelled out for help but I didn't hear anyone walking towards our direction.

I drank from him deeply and he tried to push me away. I held onto him tightly and continued drinking. He stopped struggling and I look at him. I cut my hand and then cover his mouth with it.

I forced him to drink my blood then pulled my hand away.

I picked him up and walked out of the area.

**_-Few hours later-_**

**Adrian's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Rose sitting by the window and went over to her.

"Rose.."

She turned to look at me with a cold smile. I smiled back and she pulled me into a hug. "Adrian..."

I kissed her head and then looked at her red-ringed eyes. She looked right back at me and I saw my reflection in her eyes. My eyes were red-ringed just like hers.

_I'm a strigoi.._

I smirked and then kissed her forehead.

Rose caressed my cheek and then kissed me. I was surprised at first then kissed her back.

I held her close to me and she pulled back a little.

"Who needs Dimitri... when I have you..."

I grinned and then kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know it's short! I'm sorry! Just review! **

**I'll make the next chapter longer and I'll try to update more faster!**

**Please at least give me more than 6 reviews!**

**Till next time!**

**~ Nik Nik :D  
**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

Okay people, I am really really really sorry about not updating in ages! But I just can't be bothered updating in Fanfiction anymore.

Although I do write stories on wattpad. So if you want to read more of Kissed by the Shadows, I'll be updating in wattpad now!

Also thank you to the people who have read and reviwed this story! I like love you guys! :D

So here's the link to my wattpad profile:

www . wattpad . com/user/xMusicLoverx

(Just yeah, remove the spaces XD)

Also, if you guys can, FAN ME! :D

Thank you guys again for reading this story!

~ Nik Nik


End file.
